1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a winding structure of induction electric apparatus such as transformer, reactor or the like. The invention relates, more particularly, to a winding structure of induction electric apparatus in which a large number of disc windings are stacked inside an insulating cylinder, and an insulating and cooling fluid is circulated either in the form of forced circulation or natural convection, thereby providing cooling.
2. Background Art
Prior Art 1
Generally, stationary induction electric apparatus such as transformers and reactors consist of an iron core serving as a passage for magnetic flux, a pair of windings serving as a passage for electrical current that interlinks with magnetic flux, an insulator for insulation between the windings, and a clamping device for maintaining their mutual position and withstanding mechanical force. One of the commonly used winding structures in this type of stationary induction electric apparatus involves the use of disc windings. FIG. 33 is a plan view showing a part of a conventional winding structure of induction electric apparatus. FIG. 34 is a sectional view of winding structure of induction electric apparatus shown in FIG. 33 taken along the line XXXIVxe2x80x94XXXIV. As shown in FIGS. 33 and 34, a plurality of unit disc windings 3 of disc shape, comprised of conductors wound around radially between an inner insulating cylinder 1 and an outer insulating cylinder 2, are stacked in axial direction. The horizontal cooling passages 5 are formed in radial direction of the disc winding 3 through the radial placement of a plurality of horizontal spacers 4 each at a regular interval between one disc winding 3 and another.
An inner vertical cooling passage 8 is formed by providing inner vertical spacers 6 between the inner insulating cylinder 1 and the inner periphery side of the disc winding 3. An outer vertical cooling passage 9 is formed by providing outer vertical spacers 7 between the outer insulating cylinder 2 and the outer periphery side of the disc winding 3. As shown in FIG. 34, an inner blocking plate 10 and an outer blocking plate 11 are placed on the inner insulating cylinder 1 and the outer insulating cylinder 2 at every plural layers of the disc winding 3, so as to form one cooling block A for every plural horizontal cooling passages 5. The inner blocking plate 10 blocks the inner vertical cooling passage 8, and the outer blocking plate 11 blocks the outer vertical cooling passage 9. The inner blocking plate 10 and the outer blocking plate 11 are alternately placed in the axial direction of the insulating cylinder along the whole circumference.
The disc windings 3 in winding structure of induction electric apparatus with the mentioned construction are cooled by either forcibly taking in the insulating and cooling fluids from the bottom, or by taking in the insulating and cooling fluids through natural convection. However, since the inlet A1 and the outlet A2 for the cooling fluids of each cooling block A are alternately reversed between the inside and outside for each cooling block, the cooling fluid that flows through the horizontal cooling passages 5 of each cooling block rises while alternately changing from one direction to the other at each cooling block to cool the disc windings 3 in each cooling block. Note that the flow of the cooling fluid from the bottom (i.e., flow at the upstream end) is indicated by the arrow A3, and the flow towards the top (i.e., flow at the downstream end) indicated by the arrow A4.
Prior Art 2
FIG. 35 is a sectional view showing a cooling construction of the winding structure of induction electric apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent publication (unexamined) No. Hei. 9-293617, which is a winding structure of induction electric apparatus having the mentioned construction shown in FIGS. 33 and 34. As shown in FIG. 35, an insulating plate 31 for adjusting inner passage flow (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cinner flow passage adjustment insulating platexe2x80x9d) is placed along the whole or part of the circumference of the horizontal cooling passage 5 in each cooling block when the blocking plate downstream the cooling flow in the cooling block is the inner blocking plate 10. In addition, when the blocking plate downstream the cooling flow in the cooling block is the outer blocking plate 11, an insulating plate 32 for adjusting the outer flow passage (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9couter flow passage adjustment insulating platexe2x80x9d) is placed along the whole or part of the circumference of the horizontal cooling passage 5 in each cooling block.
The inner vertical cooling passage 8 is made narrower in some parts by having the mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 31 protrude partially into the inner vertical cooling passage 8. In addition, the outer vertical cooling passage 9 is also made narrower in some parts by having the mentioned outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 32 protrude partially into the outer vertical cooling passage 9. This restricts the flow rate of cooling fluid flowing into the horizontal cooling passages 5 downstream the cooling flow in each cooling block, and increases the quantity of cooling fluid flowing into the horizontal cooling passages 5 upstream the cooling flow in each cooling block.
Prior Art 3
FIG. 36 is a sectional view showing a cooling construction of the winding structure of induction electric apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent publication (unexamined) No. Hei. 9-293617. This is a winding structure of induction electric apparatus having the mentioned construction shown in FIGS. 33 and 34. As shown in FIG. 36, when the inner blocking plate 10 is the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block, an inner flow passage adjustment insulator 33 is placed in each cooling block on the side face of the disc winding 3 on the inner vertical cooling passage 8 side, for either the whole or part of the circumference. In addition, when the outer blocking plate 11 is the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block, an outer flow passage adjustment insulator 34 is placed in each cooling block on the side face of the disc winding 3 on the outer vertical cooling passage 9 side, for either the whole or part of the circumference.
The mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulator 33 makes the inner vertical cooling passage 8 narrower in some parts, and the mentioned outer flow passage adjustment insulator 34 makes the outer vertical cooling passage 9 narrower in some parts. This restricts the quantity of cooling fluid flowing into the horizontal cooling passages 5 downstream of the cooling flow in each cooling block, and increases the quantity of cooling fluid flowing into the horizontal cooling passages 5 upstream of the cooling flow in each cooling block.
Prior Art 4
FIG. 37 is a sectional view showing the cooling construction of the winding structure of induction electric apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent publication (unexamined) No. Hei. 9-293617. This is a winding structure of induction electric apparatus having the mentioned construction shown in FIGS. 33 and 34. As shown in FIG. 37, when the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block is the inner blocking plate 10, an inner flow passage adjustment insulator 35 is placed in each cooling block on the surface of the inner insulating cylinder 1 on the inner vertical cooling passage 8 side, for either the whole or part of the circumference. In addition, when the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block is the outer blocking plate 11, an outer flow passage adjustment insulator 36 is placed in each cooling block on the surface of the outer insulating cylinder 2 on the outer vertical cooling passage 9 side, for either the whole or part of the circumference.
The mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulator 35 gradually makes the cross sectional area of the inner vertical cooling passage 8 smaller as it goes further downstream of the cooling flow. In addition, the mentioned outer flow passage adjustment insulator 36 gradually makes the cross sectional area of the outer vertical cooling passage 9 smaller as it goes further downstream of the cooling flow. This restricts the quantity of cooling fluid flowing into the horizontal cooling passages 5 downstream of the cooling flow in each cooling block, and increases the quantity of cooling fluid flowing into the horizontal cooling passages 5 upstream of the cooling flow in each cooling block.
Prior Art 5
FIG. 38 is a sectional view showing the cooling construction of the winding structure of induction electric apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent publication (unexamined) No. Sho. 55-22870. This is a winding structure of induction electric apparatus having the mentioned construction shown in FIGS. 33 and 34. As shown in FIG. 38, when the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block is the inner blocking plate 10, an outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 38 is placed in each cooling block on the side face of the disc winding 3 on the outer vertical cooling passage 9 side, for either the whole or part of the circumference. In addition, when the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block is the outer blocking plate 11, an inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 37 is placed in each cooling block on the side face of the disc winding 3 on the inner vertical cooling passage 8 side, for either the whole or part of the circumference.
The mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 37 splits the inner vertical cooling passage 8 into two parts in radial direction, while the mentioned outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 38 splits the outer vertical cooling passage 9 into two parts in radial direction. The amount of cooling fluid that flows into the horizontal cooling passages 5 is adjusted by regulating the length of the mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 37 and the mentioned outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 38 in the axial direction of the insulating cylinder, and by adjusting the radial length of the mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 37 and the mentioned outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 38.
In the winding structure of induction electric apparatus with the mentioned construction such as shown in FIGS. 33 and 34, flow velocity of the cooling fluid in the horizontal cooling passage 5 near the inlet of each cooling block is extremely small as compared with the flow velocity of the cooling fluid in the horizontal cooling passage 5 near the outlet of each cooling block. When the flow velocity of the cooling fluid that is split into each horizontal cooling passage 5 in every cooling block is indicated by the arrows 12, of which length is proportional to the flow velocity, the distribution will become uneven, as shown in FIG. 34. When the flow velocity is uneven in this way, the cooling effect is extremely small for the disc winding 3 placed near the inlet as compared with the cooling effect for the disc winding 3 placed near the outlet.
One of the means of solution to the mentioned problem (P) is to arrange a cooling construction in which the inner blocking plate 10 and the outer blocking plate 11 are placed alternately for each disc winding 3 so that the cooling fluid may rise while alternately changing direction between inside and outside. However, placing a large number of inner blocking plates 10 and outer blocking plates 11 will lead to lower cooling efficiency due to the increased resistance to the flow of the cooling fluid in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus as a whole. It will also lead to an increase in manufacturing cost.
Another means of solution to the mentioned problem (P) is shown in FIG. 35, in which an inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 31 is placed in each cooling block along the whole or part of the circumference of the horizontal cooling passage 5 when the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block is the inner blocking plate 10. In addition, when the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block is the outer blocking plate 11, an outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 32 is placed along the whole or part of the circumference of the horizontal cooling passage 5 in each cooling block. However, when the cooling fluid flows into either each of the horizontal cooling passages 5 surrounded by the said inner blocking plate 10 and the said inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 31, or each of the horizontal flow passages 5 surrounded by the said outer blocking plate 11 and the outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 32, then the flow velocity of the cooling fluid becomes uneven. This is because the flow velocity is determined by the balance of the pressure loss in parallel flow passages. In addition, the inner vertical cooling passage 8 and the outer vertical cooling passage 9 becomes narrower in some parts due to the inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 31 and the outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 32 respectively. This leads to a decrease in the total flow quantity of the cooling fluid that passes through these parts due to the increase in the flow resistance, which, in turn, leads to lower cooling efficiency.
A further means of solution to the mentioned problem (P) is shown in FIG. 36, in which an inner flow passage adjustment insulator 33 is placed in each cooling block on the side face of the disc winding 3 on the inner vertical cooling passage 8 side along either the whole or part of the circumference, when the inner blocking plate 10 is the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block. In addition, when the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block is the outer blocking plate 11, an outer flow passage adjustment insulator 34 is placed in each cooling block on the side face of the disc winding 3 on the outer vertical cooling passage 9 side, along either the whole or part of the circumference. However, when the cooling fluid flows into either each of the horizontal cooling passages 5 between the mentioned inner blocking plate 10 and the mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulator 33, or each of the horizontal flow passages 5 between the mentioned outer blocking plate 11 and the outer flow passage adjustment insulator 34, the flow velocity of the cooling fluid becomes uneven. This is because the flow velocity is determined by the balance of the pressure loss in parallel flow passages. In addition, the inner vertical cooling passage 8 and the outer vertical cooling passage 9 becomes narrower in some parts due to the inner flow passage adjustment insulator 33 and the outer flow passage adjustment insulator 34 respectively. This leads to a decrease in the total flow quantity of the cooling fluid that passes through these parts due to the increase in the flow resistance, which, in turn, leads to lower cooling efficiency.
A still further means of solution to the mentioned problem (P) is shown in FIG. 37, in which when the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block is the inner blocking plate 10, an inner flow passage adjustment insulator 35 is placed in each cooling block on the surface of the inner insulating cylinder 1 on the inner vertical cooling passage 8 side along either the whole or part of the circumference. In addition, when the outer blocking plate 11 is the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block, an outer flow passage adjustment insulator 36 is placed in each cooling block on the surface of the outer insulating cylinder 2 on the outer vertical cooling passage 9 side along either the whole or part of the circumference. However, the inner vertical cooling passage 8 or the outer vertical cooling passage 9 becomes gradually narrower as they go further downstream due to the mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulator 35 and the mentioned outer flow passage adjustment insulator 36 respectively. This leads to increased flow resistance to the cooling fluid that passes through these parts. This reduces the total flow quantity of fluid, leading to lower cooling efficiency. Moreover, this also leads to increased manufacturing cost. Furthermore, a yet further means of solution to the mentioned problem (P) is shown in FIG. 38, in which when the inner blocking plate 10 is the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block, an outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 38 is placed in each cooling block on the side face of the disc winding 3 on the outer vertical cooling passage 9 side along either the whole or part of the circumference. In addition, when the outer blocking plate 11 is the blocking plate downstream of the cooling flow in the cooling block, an inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 37 is placed in each cooling block on the side face of the disc winding 3 on the inner vertical cooling passage 8 side, for either whole or part of the circumference. However, when the cooling fluid flows into each of the horizontal cooling passages 5 surrounded by the mentioned inner blocking plate 10 and the mentioned disc winding 3 in which the mentioned outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 38 is placed, and into each of the horizontal flow passages 5 surrounded by the mentioned outer blocking plate 11 and the mentioned disc winding 3 in which the mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 37 is placed, the flow velocity of the cooling fluid becomes uneven. This is because the flow velocity is determined by the balance of the pressure loss in parallel flow passages. In addition, the outer vertical cooling passage 9 and the inner vertical cooling passage 8 becomes narrower in some parts due to, respectively, the mentioned outer flow passage adjustment insulating plate 38 and the mentioned inner flow passage adjustment insulating plate 37. This leads to a decrease in the total flow quantity of the cooling fluid due to the increase in the flow resistance, which, in turn, leads to lower cooling efficiency. This is shown in FIG. 38 as indicated by the arrows 12, of which length is proportional to the flow velocity of the cooling fluid in each horizontal cooling passage 5 in every cooling block. It is understood from FIG. 38 that the flow velocity distribution of the cooling fluid split into each horizontal cooling passage 5 is uneven.
The present invention was made to solve the above-discussed problems incidental to the prior arts. Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to provide a winding structure of induction electric apparatus capable of restraining reduction in cooling efficiency caused by the reduced flow quantity of the cooling fluid due to increased flow resistance of the cooling fluid, and cooling more evenly plural disc windings in a cooling block.
A winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention comprises: an inner insulating cylinder; an outer insulating cylinder disposed coaxially on the outside of the inner insulating cylinder; plural layers of disc windings which are stacked in an axial direction between the mentioned inner insulating cylinder and the mentioned outer insulating cylinder; horizontal cooling passages formed by spaces between each of the mentioned disc windings; an inner vertical cooling passage formed by a space between an inner peripheral side surface of the mentioned disc winding and the mentioned inner insulating cylinder; and an outer vertical cooling passage formed by a space between an outer peripheral side surface of the mentioned disc windings and the mentioned outer insulating cylinder; and in which one cooling block is formed at each of the mentioned plural layers of disc windings by alternately arranging an inner blocking plate to block the mentioned inner vertical cooling passage and an outer blocking plate to block the mentioned outer vertical cooling passage at each of the mentioned plural layers of disc windings, and cooling fluid flows upwardly from bottom side of the mentioned cooling block to top side; wherein, with respect to at least one pair of cooling blocks between a pair of cooling blocks comprising a cooling block disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the inner blocking plate and another cooling block disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned inner locking plate and another pair of cooling blocks comprising cooling block disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the outer blocking plate and another cooling block disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned outer blocking plate, an outer vertical guide cooling passage splitting the mentioned outer vertical cooling passage into two parts is formed with an outer peripheral side face of the mentioned disc windings and an outer flow passage adjusting guide plate by placing the mentioned outer flow passage adjusting guide plate along either the whole or part of the circumference of the disc windings with their two ends facing to the mentioned disc winding side in such a manner as to surround the plural disc windings disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned inner blocking plate and the plural disc windings disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned inner blocking plate, when the inner blocking plate serves as a blocking plate; and an inner vertical guide cooling passage splitting the mentioned inner vertical cooling passage into two parts is formed with an inner peripheral side face of the mentioned disc windings and an inner flow passage adjusting guide plate by placing the mentioned inner flow passage adjusting guide plate along either the whole or part of the circumference of the disc windings with their two ends facing to the mentioned disc winding side in such a manner as to surround the plural disc windings disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned outer blocking plate and the plural disc windings disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned outer blocking plate, when the outer blocking plate serves as a blocking plate.
By arranging the winding structure as described above, the cooling fluid in the horizontal cooling passage near the outlet of the cooling flow in the cooling block with a relatively large flow velocity is forcibly made to flow to the horizontal cooling passage near the inlet of the cooling flow in the cooling block disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of either the inner blocking plate or the outer blocking plate, where the flow velocity of the cooling fluid is relatively smaller. This operation is performed by at least either one of the inner vertical guide cooling passage comprised of the inner peripheral side face of the disc windings and the inner flow passage adjusting guide plate, or the outer vertical guide cooling passage comprised of the outer peripheral side face of the disc winding and the outer flow passage adjusting guide plate. As a result, the relatively slow flow velocity of the cooling fluid of the cooling flow in the cooling block is increased in the mentioned horizontal cooling passage near the inlet of the cooling flow. The flow velocity distribution of the cooling fluid distributed into each horizontal cooling passage can thus be made more even for each passage, thereby achieving a cooling effect that is the same for each passage within the cooling block. Further, the decrease in the cooling efficiency caused by the reduced flow quantity due to increased flow resistance to the cooling fluid is restricted, making it possible for each of the plural disc winding in the cooling block to be cooled evenly.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, with respect to a pair of cooling block comprised of the cooling block disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the blocking plate and the cooling block disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned blocking plate, number of plural disc windings disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned blocking plate and number of plural disc windings disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned blocking plate, the disc windings being surrounded by the flow passage adjusting guide plate, are established to be same.
By this arrangement, number of disc windings disposed upstream of axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the blocking plate and that of disc windings disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned blocking plate, which are both surrounded by the flow passage adjusting guide plate, are adjusted to be a desired same number, when there is an uneven temperature distribution in the cooling block due to difference in height of the horizontal cooling passages, etc., or when there is an uneven temperature distribution due to uneven heat generation by each disc winding, etc. As a result, a desirable flow velocity distribution of the cooling fluid is attained within the cooling block, resulting in the same and even cooling effect.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, with respect to a pair of cooling block comprised of the cooling block disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the blocking plate and the cooling block disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned blocking plate, number of plural disc windings disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned blocking plate and number of plural disc windings disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned blocking plate, the disc windings being surrounded by the flow passage adjusting guide plate, are established to be different.
By this arrangement, number of disc windings disposed upstream of axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the blocking plate and that of disc windings disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned blocking plate, the disc windings being surrounded by the flow passage adjusting guide plate, are desirably adjusted to be different, when there is an uneven temperature distribution in the cooling block due to difference in height of the horizontal cooling passages, etc., or when there is an uneven temperature distribution due to uneven heat generation by each disc winding, etc. As a result, a desirable flow velocity distribution of the cooling fluid is attained within the cooling block, resulting in the same and even cooling effect.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, the flow passage adjusting guide plate is disposed between adjacent cooling blocks downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow.
By this arrangement, temperature of the disc windings will get higher in further downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow, because temperature of the cooling fluid is raised in further downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow. The flow quantity of the cooling flow can be made more even in each horizontal cooling passage of the cooling block that contains the disc windings of the higher temperature at the point furthest downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow. Moreover, the manufacturing cost can be saved, as there is only a small number of guide plates.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, the flow passage adjusting guide plate is divided into two parts, a guide plate for the upstream cooling flow and a guide plate for the downstream cooling flow, and an end of the mentioned upstream guide plate is faced to the disc winding side and the mentioned downstream guide plate is faced to the disc winding side.
By dividing the guide plate in this manner, the workability is improved, and the manufacturing cost is saved.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, the flow passage adjusting guide plate is divided into three parts, a guide plate for the upstream cooling flow, a central guide plate, and a guide plate for the downstream cooling flow, and an end of the mentioned upstream guide plate is faced to the disc winding side, and the mentioned downstream guide plate is faced to the disc winding side.
By dividing the guide plate in this manner, the workability is improved, and the manufacturing cost is saved.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, the horizontal cooling passage between the disc windings is horizontally split into two parts at the end part facing the disc winding side of the flow passage adjusting guide plate.
By this arrangement, uniform cooling is achieved without lowering the cooling efficiency of the disc windings.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, the end part facing the disc winding of the flow passage adjusting guide plate is placed on the peripheral side face of the disc windings.
By this arrangement, fixing construction of the guide plate is simplified, and the workability in fitting the guide plate is improved.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, the end part upstream of the cooling flow facing the disc winding side of the flow passage adjusting guide plate is placed on the face of the disc winding side downstream of the cooling flow, and the end part downstream of the cooling flow is placed on the face of the disc winding side upstream of the cooling flow.
By this arrangement, fixing construction of the guide plate is simplified, and the workability in fitting the guide plate is improved.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, the end part upstream of the cooling flow facing the disc winding side of the flow passage adjusting guide plate is placed on the face of the disc winding side upstream of the cooling flow, and the end part downstream of the cooling flow is placed on the face of the disc winding side downstream of the cooling flow.
By this arrangement, fixing construction of the guide plate is simplified, and the workability in fitting the guide plate is improved.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, a bent portion facing the disc winding side of the flow passage adjusting guide plate is curved in order to reduce flow resistance of the cooling flow.
By this arrangement, the resistance of the flow of the cooling fluid passing through the vertical guide cooling passage is reduced, making it possible to increase the total flow quantity of the cooling fluid.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, the flow passage adjusting guide plate is formed as an elongated single plate so as to be placed continuously between the horizontal spacers between the disc windings in the circumferential direction of the disc windings.
By this arrangement, number of guide plate parts to be placed can be reduced, as well as reducing man-hours expended in fitting them.
It is preferable that, in the winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention, the flow passage adjusting guide plate is divided in three parts, the upstream cooling flow guide plate, the central guide plate, and the downstream cooling flow guide plate, and an end of the mentioned upstream guide plate is faced to the disc winding side and the mentioned downstream guide plate is faced towards the disc winding side, while the mentioned central guide plate is formed of a flexible sheet extending along the peripheral side face of the disc windings.
By this arrangement, workability in fitting the central guide plate can be improved.
A further winding structure of induction electric apparatus according to the invention comprises: an inner insulating cylinder; an outer insulating cylinder disposed coaxially on the outside of the inner insulating cylinder; plural layers of disc windings which are stacked in an axial direction between the mentioned inner insulating cylinder and the mentioned outer insulating cylinder; horizontal cooling passages formed by spaces between each of the mentioned disc windings; an inner vertical cooling passage formed by a space between an inner peripheral side surface of the mentioned disc winding and the mentioned inner insulating cylinder; and an outer vertical cooling passage formed by a space between an outer peripheral side surface of the mentioned disc windings and the mentioned outer insulating cylinder; and in which one cooling block is formed at each of the mentioned plural layers of disc windings by alternately arranging an inner blocking plate to block the mentioned inner vertical cooling passage and an outer blocking plate to block the mentioned outer vertical cooling passage at each of the mentioned plural layers of disc windings, and cooling fluid flows upwardly from bottom side of the mentioned cooling block to top side; wherein, with respect to at least one pair of cooling blocks between a pair of cooling blocks comprising a cooling block disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the inner blocking plate and another cooling block disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned inner blocking plate and another pair of cooling blocks comprising a cooling block disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the outer blocking plate and another cooling block disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned outer blocking plate, an outer vertical guide cooling passage splitting the mentioned outer vertical cooling passage into two parts is formed with an outer peripheral side face of the mentioned disc windings and an outer flow passage adjusting guide plate by placing the mentioned outer flow passage adjusting guide plate along the circumference of the disc windings with their two ends facing to the mentioned disc winding side in such a manner as to surround the plural disc windings disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned inner blocking plate and the plural disc windings disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned inner blocking plate, when the inner blocking plate serves as a blocking plate, and an inner vertical guide cooling passage splitting the mentioned inner vertical cooling passage into two parts is formed with an inner peripheral side face of the mentioned disc windings and an inner flow passage adjusting guide plate by placing the mentioned inner flow passage adjusting guide plate along the circumference of the disc windings with their two ends facing to the mentioned disc winding side in such a manner as to surround the plural disc windings disposed upstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned inner blocking plate and the plural disc windings disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of the mentioned outer blocking plate, when the outer blocking plate serves as a blocking plate.
By arranging the winding structure as described above, the cooling fluid in the horizontal cooling passage near the outlet of the cooling flow in the cooling block with a relatively large flow velocity is forcibly made to flow to the horizontal cooling passage near the inlet of the cooling flow in the cooling block disposed downstream of the axial insulating cylinder cooling flow of either the inner blocking plate or the outer blocking plate, where the flow velocity of the cooling fluid is relatively smaller. This operation is performed by the inner vertical guide cooling passage comprised of the inner peripheral side face of the disc windings and the inner flow passage adjusting guide plate, and by the outer vertical guide cooling passage comprised of the outer peripheral side face of the disc winding and the outer flow passage adjusting guide plate. As a result, the relatively slow flow velocity of the cooling fluid of the cooling flow in the cooling block is increased in the mentioned horizontal cooling passage near the inlet of the cooling flow. The flow velocity distribution of the cooling fluid distributed into each horizontal cooling passage can thus be made more even for each passage, thereby achieving a cooling effect that is the same for each passage within the cooling block. Further, the decrease in the cooling efficiency caused by the reduced flow quantity due to increased flow resistance to the cooling fluid is restricted, making it possible for each of the plural disc winding in the cooling block to be cooled evenly.